skalobijcuvdenikfandomcom-20200214-history
Zápisky opilého trpaslíka
S družinou u ohně nedaleko Olhanky na Thurenu. Vyprávění událostí, které sformovali družinu Skálobijci. Mirtaku a Morhande všechno začalo v Podskalici v hospodě u Nevrlého Toma. U dzbánku poctiveho piva. Já dělal vyhazovace a jednou se tam ukázal malý hobit Romullus, člověk Arthur, Ota z hájovny a trpaslík Durrak. V hospodě se proslechlo, že se renovuje stará rozpadlá tvrz Skála a něco se tam stalo, snad se našel dávný poklad. Před stavbou z ní vyhnaly místní lapky a všem v okolí se ulevilo. Po rozhodnutí, že se tomu pokusíme přijít na kloub, jsme vyrazily pro zásoby k trpaslici Boženě a něco jsem získaly i od Dworina. Cesta mezi Podskalicí a Skálou se líně linula až říčce jménem Tichá. Přes tuto říčku byl polorozpadlý most, který obsadili skřeti. Skřeti se na nás pokusili připravit past. Došlo k boji a skřeti byli poraženi. Pak jsme se daly cestou dál a dál. Našli jsme dobře místo k táboření a na něm i dva lidi. Myslím ze to byl Rolli a Dave. Co nás však zaujalo byl třetí a prázdný spací vak. Pojal jsem podezření ze nás ten třetí v noci přepadne. A tak jsme nachystali pastí rozdělíme si první hlídky. Po pár otázkách jsme zjistili že víc jsme se už mýlit nemohli. S Rolliho a Dejva vypadlo, že jejich 3. společník byla trpaslice jménem Skalka. A tu unesli neznámo kam. Ráno jsme se teda viděli stopovat Skalku jsme po pár hodinách usilovném ne uz nalezli schoulenou a svázanou u starého kmene a k ní se stahovali hejkalové. Tenkrát Ota vyrazil kupředu se mnou v patách, nebudu vás obtěžovat s tím kdo jak bojoval a někdo dostal na budku. Podstatné je pouze to, že Skalka byla osvobozena a zachráněna. Od ní jsme se dozvěděli krutou pravdu byla svázána a ponechána napospas Rollim a Dejvem. Ota od ní obdržel deník či herbář s návodem na tajnou cestu na tvrz Skála.Tak naše cesta pokračovala dál směrem K skále. Úspěšně jsme nalezli tajnou chodbu a následně po sérii pastí( některé jsem u nám spustil) Jsme nalezli Laboratórium neznámého černokněžníka nalezli jsme i nějaké artefakty, ale k těm až později.No vystoupali jsme tady z Laboratoria a čekal nás vstup do budovy, která byla hlídaná. Jak už jsme věděli od Dejva a Rolliho na hradě byly dvě znesvářené skupiny. Jedna vedená vendelínem věrný svému pánu, který byl stavbyvedoucím a druhá vedena vzbouřeným Velenem chamtivým člověkem, který si chtěl nechat záhadnou kouli pro sebe protože si myslel že je v ní kryt poklad. Jak už nyní vím v tu dobu už byl na cestě správce od lorda Cammerveka Lutobor s doprovodem čaroděje Alonže Trychty. Čekalo nás vyjednávání s Velenem. Trochu se to táhlo…. V tom se objevil i Rolli a Dave s zjistily jsme patří ke vzbourencům. Po dohodě ze kouli otevřeme a dál se uvidí jsme ji rozlouskli. V kouli byl netvor. Hrůzostrašné stvoření s lidským obličejem a tělem ještěra. Bitka byla dobrým zpestřením od těch věcných keců. A když mě ještěr povalil a chtěl mě dodělat. Kousl jsem ho do nosu ( odtud jsem nosohryz ). V tuto těžkou chvíli zamířil Romullus na oko netvora a zabil ho. Úplně nevím jak, ale najednou vjel do tvrze správce a s doprovodem a sjednal pořádek. Po dohadech a nadávkach měl Velen přijít o hlavu. To ale není žádný trest, tak jsme mu zařídili doživotí v kamenolomu����. Po vysvětlení a krátké diskusi jsme se najednou ocitli ve službách Lorda Cammerveka. Romullus obdržel tuto rukavici ( pro Bělu ). Ota a Durrak měli své úkoly a poslání. Já doufal ze naší cestou roztluču pár hlav. Cestou zpět do Podskalice se nic nedělo. Jen přiletěla Bělka s instrukcemi ( viz ROLL20 ) U Dworina byl náš návrat příjemnou záležitostí, pivo teklo proudem. Jo to byl krásnej večír. Ota v opilosti dostal úkol od Dworina( odnést Florianovi láhev drahého rumu ). Proč tu láhev neosvětlí mě? Netuším…… Cesta do Murrenu. Tady se píše další kapitola našeho společného putování. Cestou jsme narazili na jinou skupinu dobrodruhů, kteří utíkali od pobřeží údajně zničeným vlnou tsunami. Nechali jsme je proběhnout a šli dál svou cestou, až jsme narazili na potulné kejklíře, až moc veselé, kteří nás lákali pravděpodobně do další z pastí. Zařval jsem na ně ať táhnou odkud přišli. Pobřeží bylo jak už jsem zmínil zničeno a lidé se stáhli k vesnici. Byl to neskutečný bordel všude výkaly, čerstvé hroby, smrad a rychtář s tím nic nedělal. Ota dal jménu Samaritán nový rozměr, bylo to strašné, rozdával tolik, až ho málem okradl zloděj. Nu našli jsme hospodu a jejího majitele Floriána. Od toho jsme se dozvěděli l dávných poměrech ve vsi a okolí. Místní farář nestojí za nic a rychtář toho snad má řídit jeho bratr. Slovo dalo slovo a už jsme se ocitli v místní rychtě, samozřejmě nikým nezváni a očekáváni. Málem z toho byla pěkná mela, to vám povídám. Od zdejšího rychtáře Bertholda jsme vyzvěděli, že jediná loď která odsud v dohledné době odpluje je loď obchodníka Neplacha��( snad mi předci dají požehnání, abych ho dostal do dosahu kladiva). Ten duševní mrzák, to prase tlustý. Peníze vzal a otroky z nás udělal, ale to trochu předbíhám. A tedy po pár radách místním a zaplacení tomu smrdutému měchu sádla ( Neplach ) pokračujeme z této zapáchající díry dál do Visenu. Visen, pokud se dobře pamatuji sled událostí. Byla to zase díra, zničená vodou. Stala tam jen jedna polorozbořená chalupa v které přebývá Varga.. Po prohlídce pláže jsme našli zvláštní mušli ve tvaru ucha. A z ní se ozýval zoufale křičící hlásek. (Pomoc pomoc jsme na moři a unáší nás proud volal hlas holčičky). I našli jámě použitelný člun a hurá na moře. Záchrana Jeníčka a Marrion proběhla hladce a za odměnu jsme dostali i druhou mušli a Varga si je vzala do péče.. Dále po pláži potkal Ota ženu �� pěkných tvarů že hledá šupiny. Nevím co použila za magii, ale od ty doby nás neposlouchal. Když o to přemýšlím je to další důkaz nadřazenosti podsaditého národa. Na mě s Durrakem to vliv nemělo. Durrak v zoufalství přivolal na Otu sračku a já ho praštil do hlavy. Nic platné. Z ženštiny se vyklubala mořská panna, zlá potvora co ovládá vodní živel. Boj byl tuhý, ale nakonec tu oba jsme, Ne? Tyto šupiny ji patřily( ukazuji ). Cesta zpět na pláž s chatrčí. Chýše Vargy vydala dost zpustle, není divu tsunami a tak. Nevím jak tato vědma a kořenářka zvládla přežít tu zkázu. Asi magie. No nicméně nás srdečně přivítala spolu s Jendou a Mario. Zrovínka se měla podávat večeře dostalo se nám polévky z ryb. A mezi řeči se zmínila o svém muži a synovy jak jezdívají na člunu rybařit. Čekalo se na ně do rána. Varga nás tedy požádala ať se po nich podíváme. Prý jezdí na sever řekla a už jsme zase museli jít. Asi po 3hodinách jsme narazili, no šli jsme spis po čichu na obrovskou mrtvolu krakena a před ni stala naga na stráži. Byl to vlastně chrám rybích pokroucenců a proměněnců. ( rybáků ) Cesta do chrámu rybáků. Viděl jsem už hodně nechutností, ale tahle zvrácenost byla dost i na mě. Všude mrtvoly, otroci a různé druhy rybáků ( kněz s přisluhovači, sumčí kuchař). Postupně jsme je zvládli dopravit na věčnost, kuchař byl jak řešeto od Romulova luku, kněze přeťal Ota sekerou no já drtil a drtil svým kladivem. To Durrak to je jiný pásek, ten po sobě nechal házet jedno kopí za druhým a pak jim je házel zpět. Nakonec jsme prošli zdechlinou a osvobodili koho se dalo. Zabil jsem hlavního kněze ( přeměňovače ) a šlo se dál. Šli jsme zdechlinou a slyšíme hlasy lidské hlasy. Chvilku posloucháme a on to rychtářův bratr vyjednává s tou rybí verbeží. Ota tam vlezl a bylo zle. Objevil jejich válečníky a vyslankyni moří, rval se jako lev a prohrával svůj boj o život. V tom myslím Romulla napadlo, že tam nakoukne. Zjistil situaci a pak už přišlo na řadu mé kladivo. Jeden rybák padnul jen co jsem tam vlítl. Druhého dostal Romullus a Durrak kryl ústup. Za řevu rychtářova bratra a klení, výhrůžek a syčení vyslankyně vítězně odcházíme hlavním vchodem a před ním již zmíněná naga. Boj byl krátký a ještě měla trochu zlatých cetek. Zpět u Vargy. Byl to náročný den a tak sledujeme radostné shledání její rodiny. K večeři byla zase polévka, ale každý dostal i speciální dar. Svou osobní věštbu. Nevím co do toho dryáku dala, byla síla to ti povídám. Zjistil jsem ze mám ještě naději. Vidiny a halucinace probíhaly u každého jinak. Jen po mě zůstala spoušť. No nechala nás o tom všem přemýšlet a přenocovat u sebe doma. Ráno jsme se rozloučily a naše cesta vedla k tomu prasečímu ksichtu Neplachovi na loď. To co se dělo tam? Ta potupa a podvod, no zítra večer je taky čas….. Nalodění Nalodění Proběhlo hladce. Nakonec to nebyla ani tak Neplachova loď, ale on byl jen zprostředkovatel plavby. Inu spolu s lidmi hledajícímu nový začátek svých životů jsme se začaly naloďovat do připravených člunů a plout k zakotvené lodi. Čluny k lodi přirazily a čekal nás splnění po síti nahoru na palubu. Na palubě. Po šplhu jsme konečně stanuli na rozhoupané palubě a uvítal nás námořník. Požádal nás abychom se na chvilku uchýlily do podpalubí a uklidily si věci do připravených polic a kójí. I přes naše remcání jsme uposlechly žádost. A to byla chyba. Bylo to poprvé a naposled kdy jsem se vzdal svého kladiva na žádost podivína. V podpalubí jsme narazili na známého, kterého jsme zachránili z krakena. Něco s nim však bylo v nepořádku. Mezi prsty se mu objevily plovací blány a časem i. CVAK ŘINČENÍ ŘETĚZU A CVAK CVAK. Najednou všude tma a nám došlo, ze denní světlo jen tak neuvidíme. Neplach nás prodal. Ten den jsem složil přísahu, ze ho umlátím kladivem. Život podpalubí. Po rozkoukání jsme začali hledat cestu ven. V druhé části lodi jsme nalezli několik dveří a tak jsme u nich chvilku poslouchali. Z jedněch se ozval rachot. Tyto dveře jsme nechali naposledy. Vyrazime první a tam byla svázána Domi v druhých Admaz ,, bestie” a ve třetích byl Tady Erol. Nakonec u těch prvních dveří ustal hluk. V tom se Domi ptala kde je jejich čtvrtý společník. Rozkopneme dveře a on se nám tam elfík houpe, normálně si to hodil. Blázen Trousil jsem a s dobrým pocitem jsem sel hledat cestu ven. Jako odměnu za osvobození jsme se mohli naučit pokročilé metody boje a magických schopností. Cesta ven. Ota se dal do řeči přes padací dveře se stráží a zkoušel je podplatit což se mu nakonec povedlo. Mezitím si Romullus zvládl ochočit lodní krysu a vydal se pomocí jejích smyslů na průzkum. Došel do kapitanovy kajuty a tam zaslechl, že nás vezou prodat do otroctví na nepojmenovaný ostrov poblíž Thurenu. Prý na nás vydělají spoustu grošů������. No cesta na denní světlo byla vlastně jednoduchá. I přes plán ze loď uchvátíme a past pod schodama nás vyvlekli jak dobytek. Díky uplatkum jsme Já Ota a Romullus je-li v jedné loďce spolu s tuším Admasem. V druhé loďce jel Durrak a naše věci s druhou družinou. Následovala cesta na břeh, kde už byl vidět náš budoucí majitel. Pohůnci kapitána již byli na břehu a vyjednávali o naší ceně. Nastalo peklo, Durrak a Domi začali zkázu lodi Firebally přímo nad čáru ponoru, loď byla v plamenech a my se dali do zoufalém boje s improvizovaými zbraněmi. Ten škrtil toho, ten šel po tamtom. Prostě nemilosrdná bitva na život a na smrt. Z hromadných bojů se stávali osobní souboje. Vím, že jsem Otovi zachránil život na poslední chvíli a on mě na oplátku vytáhl z vody kde jsem skončil po souboji s jedním ze zbývajících pirátů. Loď již byla celá v plamenech a odrazili od ní zbylé čluny s tou pirátskou chátrou. K ničemu jim to nebylo firebally Domi a Durraka je zapalovali jeden po druhým a piráti se chtě nechtě museli koupat. Boj došel tak daleko, Že ač jsme byli rozděleni tak na nás kapitán na nás hrůzostrašně zařval a zkusil nás nějakým kouzlem vyřadit z boje. Tady však narazil každý z nás se mu postavil a společnými silami jsme ho svým hlasem udolali. Kapitán padl a ve všeobecném zmatku jsme začali prchat a v tomto zmatku se ztratil Romullus nás malý Hobit. Pořàd doufám, ze tam někde žije i se svým orlem Zobákem. Jeho dobré srdce a čistá duše snad Matku ostrova zaujala a teď se jí tam stará o lesy a louky. Občas se takhle sám kouknu na oblohu, zda Zobáka nespatřím. Stejně si myslím, že nás sleduje. Pro Mirtaka. Po přepadení hejlkaly jsme dali do tuhého boje ve kterém nakonec dva hejkalove padli jednoho zabil Durrak a druhého věrný chlupáč Gotrek. Další dva ustoupily zpět do lesa. Durrak si během boje vykouzlil ohnivý štít, který hejkaly nutil k ústupu od jeho osoby. Já zuřivě mlátil kladivem a Morhand provedl několik skvělých výpadů mečem. Ty jsi přesně střílel z luku a malém té unesla ti dva prevíti. Po boji jsme prozkoumali tábor ve kterém byla zpousta beden. Jen jedna byla plná. Ve váčcích byla neznámá substance která způsobuje halucinace. Po dalším zkoumání tábora jsem našel truhlu, ale v tu chvíli už na nás míříli tvý ušatí soukmenovci. Po dohadování nám prozradili jméno halucinogenu ( fialová krystalická látka ). A seznámili jsme se s politickou současnosti ostrova. Elfka se jmenovala Yrissa a přislíbila či se zmínila o další práci. Zjistili jsme, pachatele násilí ve vesnici by měl být jistý Iwačko V lese u táboráku na Thurenu poblíž Olhanky. Vyprávění opilého trpaslíka o událostech na nepojmenovaném ostrově. Takže jak už jsem říkal, ztráta našeho hobita Romulla mě zasáhla, jestli se jen ztratil, sám odešel, nebo jsme ho tam nechali, to už asi nikdo nezjistí. Po vylodění a ztrátě Admaze a Erola o kterých jsme si byli jisti, že jsou mrtví jsme se vydali dál do vnitrozemí hledat úkryt a zásoby. Místo pro úkryt jsme našli na nedalekém kopci ve skalních rozsedlinách. Tento útěk nás svedl dohromady tady s Mirtakem. Tehdy nám neznámí elf přišel s tím, že vše sledoval a že nám jsou na stopě. Tehdy jsme vyčerpáním usnuli a Mirtak se vydal zamést stopy. Nikdo nedržel hlídku, prostě to nešlo. Po probuzení a jídle od Mirtaka jsme zjistili, že skupinu pirátů vede důstojník Rastěj. Rastěj tedy převzal vedení u pirátů a vydal se mstít za zabití kapitána a potopení pirátské lodi. Tehdy jsme se ho rozhodli přepadnout. Přepadení se zdařilo a Rastěj padl po úderu mého kladiva. Jeho smrt jistě vnesla do řad pirátů další zmatek a potyčky. Chtěli jsme ještě využít jeho oblečení k dalšímu lstivemu postupu, ale to nám Ota nedopřál. Věděli jsme že tato část ostrova je už moc frekventovaná, tak jsme se rozhodli jít dál na místo odkud Durrak cítil magii. Minuli jsme po levé straně stojící vesnici a šli dál ke zřídlu. U zřídla jsme zase přenocovali a nabrali nové síly. Mirtak se vydal do vesnice pro své věci, ale cestou se mu postavili do cesty dva strážní. V tu chvíli Durrak Dostal nápad a zapálil střechu v dálce stojící budovy. Tím odlákal pozornost a Mirtak mohl dokončit svůj úkol. Po chvíli průzkumu jsme našli polorozpadlou Chatrč ze které byl cítit odporný zápach hnijících mrtvol. Obhlídka chatrče nám zabrala pouze chvilku. Objevili jsme tajný vchod, který jsme raději zabezpečili aby nám nemohl někdo spadnout do zad. I přes zjevnou hnilobu dřeva, ze kterého byla Chatrč stlučena byly dveře neobvykle pevné. Prosekali jsme se skrz stěnu a vlezli dovnitř. Netvor který zde sídlil předčil všechny hnusy co jsem za svůj dlouhý život viděl. Bitva by bývala dopadla vítězně, ale ten humusák ne a ne zdechnout.Ve chvíli našeho triumfu mu praskla hlava a odborným žíravým slizem pokropili vše okolo. Co čert nechtěl on parchant ožil a v tu chvíli na došlo že ho v chatrči neporazíme. Zápisky opilého trpaslíka z družiny Skálobijců cestou do Terlingtonu na Thurenu. Naše setkání s Elfkou Yrrisou a pašeráky WARPU. Po vyjednávání s Yrrisou jsme vydali zpět do Olhanky, Morhand ještě ,, očesal” mrtvé hejkaly jako důkaz pro Borise z Olhanky. Celou cestu nás z povzdálí sledoval jeden elf z Yrrisiny bandy. Po příchodu k mostu jsme ještě hodili pár slov se strážným u mostu a zjišťovali jsme kdo všechno vůbec chodí přes řeku do lesa. Jméno Ivačka vůbec nepadlo a tak ten prevít musí mít jinou cestu ( však ona se o něj Yrrisa postará a pokud ona ne tak já si ho najdu). Po přejítí mostu jsem navrhl jít za Johankou a její matkou Marií. Marie je pěkně vostrá bába. Měla plnou držku keců a Morhand na ni byl krátký a Durrak ani nepípnul. Inu slovo dalo slovo a začal jsem s ní jednat po trpaslicku. No nebudu to přesně tlumočit, ale dveře nám otevřela. Podobně se chovala i chudák Johanka….. chudák děvče, chvilku jsem uvažoval nad tím vzít ji s námi, ale o tom později. Johanka, sotva 15-ti leté děvče zkoušené osudem, matkou i tím jak vypadá. Byla tichá, seděla na posteli a přes obličej měla kapuci. Přes toto maskovaní jsem stejně jako jediný viděl její tvář protkanou stříbrem ze kterého byly stvořeny ornamenty v krásném lesním provedení. Tu strom, tam květina kdybych nebyl hrdým příslušníkem podsaditého národa, byl bych dojat jejich krásou. Za to, že jsem to zahlédl mohu vděčit pouze vrozenému šarmu a vynikajícímu zraku, který jsem získal v dolech ( doma ). Toto opět přisuzují nadřazenosti trpaslíků. Snažili jsme se ji pomoci a přesvědčit ať chodí na slunce a jde pracovat, bavit se ostatními děvčaty ze vsi. To jsme ještě neznali podstatu jejího původu a tudíž i problémů. V tu chvíli tam vtrhla její matka a po dohadování nás vyhodila z domu. Cestou k Borisovi jsme se dopídili podstaty problému Johanky, ona je potomek hejkala. Asi nechci vědět jak k tomu přesně došlo, ale její matku musel sklepnout hejkal. Johanka se narodila jako Dryáda, dítko lesa. V tento moment jsem si uvědomil, že bude vyděděncem po celý svůj život, vždy bude v jejím okolí někdo kdo ji nepřijme takovou jaká je. Nebude mít pořádný domov a v ten moment jsem uvažoval vzít ji s námi. Byla mi bližší………..no dost sentimentalních žvástů. Boris, předák a autorita v této vesnici už nikoho nepřijímal. Jeho pucflek nám povídá přijďte ráno. Tak valíme do hospody pijeme a jíme a jdeme spát. Po probuzení jsme zjistili, ze Mirtak zmizel neznámo kam. Tušíme, že ho zlákala Yrrisa, která po něm házela očkem. Určitě se k nám zase připojí, má vzkaz u hostinského v Olhance. Třeba zjistí i nějaké info pro pokračování naší cesty. Boris nás konečně přijal ve své zděné chalupě , A tak mu vyprávíme o hejkalech, kteří žijí na druhé straně řeky. Museli jsme mu trošičku lhát abychom dostáli svému slovu, které jsme dali Yrrise. Po přemlouvání nám slíbil, že pokud ho tam nepošle místní šlechta tak přes most do lesa nepůjde. Přimluvili jsme se, aby Johanku vesničané přijali mezi sebe a aby na to Boris dohlédl. O toto děvče se určitě budu zajímat v budoucnu. Sebrali jsme odměnu za mrtvé hejkaly a přemýšleli jsme co dál. Šli jsme pro zásoby a já za ukořistěné zbraně zařídil opravu našeho vybavení. Poté jsem už dál trénoval jen se svým věrným medvědem a čekali jsme do příštího rána. Morrhand a Durrak se věnovali svým věcem a druhý den ráno jsme vyrazili směrem Terlingtonu. Cesta se volně linula a na další problémy jsme nenarazili. Nyní již stojíme na dohled od hradeb obrovského přístavního města a žasneme nad jeho velikostí. Ze zápisků trpaslíka. U táboráku na vyhlídce před přístavním městem Terlington. Poslední část dobrodružství na Nepojmenovaném ostrově. Naposledy se vracím k událostem na Nepojmenovaném ostrově.Posledně jsem povídal, jak jsme opustili Chatrč s netvorem uvnitř. Při odpočinku se Mirtak vydal na průzkum a uslyšel, že se k chatrči blíží další skupinka přeživších pirátů a snad nesli tělo.Vydali jsme se tedy zpátky k chatrčí a čím blíž jsme byli tým hlasitěji zněly zvuky boje. Došlo nám, že Piráti narazili na našeho starého známého netvora.Nastalo ticho. Slyšíme jen hlasy pirátů jak se domlouvají co dál. Připravili jsme na ně připravili past a jednoho piráta vylákali ven.Než se stačil rozkoukat padl mrtvý k zemi. Do chatrče jsme vstoupili hlavním vchodem a Mirtak ještě ve dveřích vytáhl luk A střelil do prsou umírajícího piráta, Který se válel v rohu dveří. Hlasy prozradili další piráty ve vedlejší místnosti. I ty jsme vyřídili poměrně snadno a rychle. V rohu vyčištěné místnosti byla zarostlá osoba do nějakého křoví a okolo ní byla různě se pohybující zeleň. Dále tam ležel i náš starý známí kapitán Rozret. Po průzkumu chatrče a položení zprávných otázek jsme se dozvěděli, že osoba uvězněna v křoví je vlastně ztělesnění Matky ostrova. Po osvobození Matky jsme narazili i na spoutaného Elfa. Nebyl to nikdo jiný než tady Morhand. Rozvázali jsme i jeho a vydali se společně do podzemí, které vedlo směrem k vesnici. Začalo se něco dít, zemětřesení, zápach kouře a křik z nedaleké vesnice nám naznačil, ze Matka se bude mstít za své příkoří. Vylezli jsme ve vesnickém stavení kde nás překvapil Erol. Ano Erol byl naživu a číhal ve stínu a v ruce svíral zdobením dýku. Letmým pohledem z okna jsem uviděl hořící vesnici a všudypřítomný zmatek. Otevřely se dveře a do místnosti vstoupili vesničané vedení Malcolmem. Na zemi se válely knihy zvané bible ostrova. Než jsme stačili mrknout držel Erol hlavu Malcolma a pomalu ji odřezával. Nějací vesničané sebrali odvahu a vrhli se na nás. Boj byl krátký a vítězný. Morhand našel svůj meč pokrytý stříbrem a ze zámku truhly si udělal boxera. Zbýval nám již jen útěk z tohoto proklatého místa a pokračování naší cesty na Thuren. Útěk skrz podzemí proběhl rychle a díky kouzelnému Ostružiní jsme sešplhali na pláž. Shánění člunu proběhlo hladce a v dálce na nás zablikalo světlo. Byla to Domi ovšem bez Oty a ten den jsme díky tomuto prokletém ostrovů ztratili dalšího člena družiny. Možná se k nám ještě Ota nějak dostane, nevím nevím…….. Každopádně doufám, že jak Ota i Romullus s orlem Zobákem přežili a daří se jim na ostrově dobře. Veslovali jsme a veslovali dál od křiku vesničanů a pirátů směrem k Thurenu. A toto je poslední část příběhu z Nepojmenovaného ostrova. Ze zápisků trpaslíka. Na dohled od Terlingtonu na Thurenu. Vrátíme se do současnosti a tentokrát si povíme o událostech, které se staly poblíž hospody u Tesáka a o tom co se stalo v ní. Čilý provoz na široké kupecké cestě nám byl nápovědou, že se pomalu blížíme k důležitému dopravnímu uzlu. Za zatáčkou se pomalu rýsovaly dvě budovy na straně jedné a další budova na straně druhé. Dál byl vidět ohromný asi 300 sáhů dlouhý kamenný most na jehož konci se krčilo několik postav a za nimi byly palisády s dřevěnými věžemi po stranách a dvoukřídlou branou uprostřed. Po příchodu mezi budovy nás ovanul závad vůně pevného masa a můj trpasličí nos upozornil i na důležitější věc PIVO, JEČNÉ PIVO. Ustájil jsem svého chlupáče a hurá do hospody, ze které zářila pohoda a veselý hlahol místních ochmelků, pocestných a obchodníků. O tom, že se tam slézají i žoldáci jsme neměli tušení, ale záhy jsme to měli zjistit. Na ceduli pohupující se na řetězu stálo U TESÁKA. U Tesáka. Po otevření těžkých dveří se oči rychle přizpůsobily hospodskému šeru a dýmu z dýmek hostů. CO SI DÁTE uvítal nás hluboký hlas ohromného hospodského. Vyrazili k němu. Kůrňa to je chlapisko, že by mohl skály lámat pomyslel jsem si a objedná tři ječná piva a pečínku z divočáka. Objednal si i Durrak s Morhandem. Vidina piva a vůně masa mi zatemnily smysly, protože až teď jsem si všimnul mohutné hlavy vrrka vysící nad šenkem. Po otázce, kde zkolil takového zkurvence mi odpověděl pouze dlouhý příběh …… na jeho otázku jak jsem poznal vrrka jsem odpověděl stejně. Hospoda byla již poměrně obsazená a pár volných míst, ale jen k jednomu stolu jsme se vešli všichni tři. Seděli u něj už dvě osoby a Morhand se optal zda si můžeme přisednout. Jídlo a pití u stolu bylo příjemnou změnou. Z dvou dosud neznámých osob se vyklubala elfka jménem VALITRA a člověk jménem EDWIN. VALITRA je ozbrojena lukem a EDWIN má několik vrhacích dýk, zda jsem viděl všechny netuším. Padlo pár piv a snědli jsme kus kance. Když jsem šel nakrmit svého medvěda sebral se MORHAND a šel k beznohému Trpasličímu flašinetáři. Morhand se ukázal jako skvělý bavič, když epickým zpěvem začal bavit celou hospodu U Tesáka. Dostalo se mu uznání od hostů i družiníků a jako odměnu jsme si vysloužili další jídlo a slevu na ubytování. Ještě k tomu ubytování v hospodě byl volný pouze jeden jednolůžkový pokoj a ten jsme dokázali vyměnit s našimi spolustolujícími EDWINEM a VALITROU. Jak řeč plynula došlo i na peníze a práci. Jelikož jsme zde byly nový bez kontaktů jen se svými úkoly stačila se řeč na blízký les s nebezpečnou kupeckou cestou. Napadlo nás dělat ostrahu karavan, to zaslechl i o stůl vedle popíjející ork a zpustil. První karavana je naše, já na to máš ji podepsanou? V tom vstal od svého stolu a začal na mě zvostra jestli rozumím. Nedalo mi to a povídám nemluv je to jako kdyby ti tam někdo nasral. A to byla si poslední kapka. Jak říkám, Škoda každé rány, která padne vedle. Následovala hospodská bitka, kdy ork dostal do koulí a jen taktak si uchránil zoubek, poté co mě chtěl udeřit rozbitým korbelem. Atmosféra zhoustla ještě víc když se bůh ví odkud vynořil chlápek s kulkou v ruce a chtěl ji přiložit VALI ke krku. EDWIN zaútočil, ale moc VALI nepomohl. Banda od vedlejšího stolu vstala a chtěla se na nás vrhnout a v tom se VALI sesunula na podlahu a začala se jí valit pěna od úst, údy se jí různě kroutily, z úst ji lezly špičáky a její hladká kůže se kryla srstí kočkovité šelmy. Nikdy jsem nic podobného neviděl. Hospoda oněměla, všichni zírají na VALINU proměnu. V hrobovém tichu se ozve hlas popravte proměněnce!!! V tom se začali měnit další hosté a největším překvapením byla proměna hospodského v obrovského vlka s prošedivělou srstí. Proměněný hospodský zařval nechte ji být, podle královnina výnosu jsou proměněnci pod ochranou koruny jako kterýkoliv občan!!! Hospoda opět ztichla a vše se vrátilo do stavu před bitkou. Já jsem Meru Langyll, řekla přistoupivší žena v drahých šatech a chci si vás najmout jako ochranu při své cestě. Po chvilce diskuse, kdy jsem navrhl alternativu jít vyřešit letitou záhadu zdejšího lesa. Putování s MEROU LANGYLL Po dohodě, že půjdeme doprovodit Meru Langyll jsme se odebrali na kutě. Spánek z mého pohledu byl dobrý, jen ráno jsem se vzbudil se strašnou náladou a nezvykle nemotornýma rukama. Na snídani byla vejce a slanina, což mi dodalo smrtící munici , ale to až později. Chuťově dobré, pořad tomu něco scházelo a to mi drásalo nervy. Jednou z posledních kapek byl kulatý stůl bez rohů. Co mi musel dát do piva….. Po nějaké době přišla naše zaměstnavatelka a jistá banda v černém co ji divně pozorovala. VALI a EDWIN měli pernou noc. Někdo se jim pokusil vykoupat do pokoje a asi je otrávit/uspat. Na nás si po včerejšku, kdy jsme zbili tu bandu otrapů nikdo nic nezkusil. Rozloučení a odchod z hospody probíhal hladce. Most a známá banda otrapů. Po přejítí mostu až k bráně nám zastoupila cestu známá banda s pizizubkou v čele. Došlo na slovní potyčku, kdy se nám pokusili přebrat naši novou práci v doprovodu Mery Langyll. Naštěstí jsme se s nimi dokázali slovně vypořádat a nakonec jsem šéfa bandy alias pizizubku uspal jednou jedinou ranou svého kladiva. EDWIN házel dýky a Durrak byl vyzván na souboj za to, že kouzlil a zfoukl pizizubkovi loutnu, kterou nás chtěl uhranout a zesměšnit. Přiběhl Kapitán stráží u mostu a vyptával se co se děje, naštěstí naše nová Zaměstnavatelka znala zdejších poměrů uplatila kapitána 0,01 Zł. A za nás všechny zaplatila za přechod mostu a brány. A jsme zase na cestě. Za normálních okolností bych si cestu užíval ale neustále se mi něco nezdálo. Gotrek začmuchal a upozornil mě na možné pronásledovatele. Díky tomuto varování jsme se schovali na kraji cesty a připravili past. Sice zbytečně, ale jak se říká štěstí přeje připraveným. Druhý na nalevo já a medvěd napravo. Ukázalo se, že to byl pouze Kočár tažený 4 koňmi a zdá se, že někam spěchal. Už jsem se chystal vylézt z křoví, když vtom jsem narazil na obří pavučiny, kdy jedno vlákno bylo tloušťky jako má malíček. Vlevo obyčejný les vprostřed cesta a vpravo je temný hvozd Východní Olhmoor. Cesta je snad i hranicí světa lidí a nelítostné divočiny. Válečník ve mne by se chtěl utkat s netvory obývající hvozd, ale povinnost volá. Jdeme tedy dál s Merou Langyll. Nepříznivé počasí nám kladlo jednu překážku za druhou a MERA LANGYLL věděla o nedalekém hostinci, kde by se dala složit hlava. Možná tam jel i ten kočár. Světla z oken, touha po odpočinku a příjemná vůně jídla nás až nepřirozeně přitahovala hostinci. Uvnitř bylo několik lidí a jeden dědek. Nic nenasvědčovalo, že tu dojde ke krvavé řeži a tak jsem si šel lehnout s GOTREKEM do stájí, kde stál i zmíněný kočár. Z hospody se ozval rachot a tříštěné sklo napovídalo hospodskou bitku. Vyběhnu ven a vlevo u dveří stojí temná ve stínu schovaná postava. Nevěděl jsem co s ní, tak jsem tam kde stála plácl kladivem. Akrobatický kousek nepřítele mě ohromil. Naštěstí dopadla přímo před medvěda. Další akrobacie a postava zmizela na střeše, tohle bude tuhý boj. V hostinci se zablesklo a přes okno jsem viděl hustý dým a kácejícího se DURRAKA. Ve dveřích se zjevil EDWIN a v okně s lukem stála VALI. Boj se ozval i zdruhé strany stavení. VALI střílí na keř z něhož vypadl nějaký šupák s divnou asi ptačí maskou s brýlemi. Vyrážím mu vstříc a podrážím mu nohy mocným úderem svého kladiva a EDWIN ho posílá do říše snů. Hodil dýku a trefil ho hruškou rukojeti do spánku. Vskutku mistrovský vrh. Bežím na druhou stranu stodoly a EDWIN skáče na střechu. Na druhé straně je již zmíněný akrobat a další temná postava. Vyzívám je na souboj a v tom slyším v hlavě hlas, který mě nutí vzít nohy na ramena. Temné postavě fialově zazářili oči. ČARODĚJKA….…. Na druhé straně stodoly výří bariéra, kterou zrak nemůže proniknout. Máme však medvěda který svou kořist najde po čichu. MORHAND utrpěl střelné zranění kolena, když se postavil přesile a bránil zavazadlo MERRY LANGYLL. Zavazadlo zmizelo v křoví a spolu s EDWINEM a GOTREKEKEM jsme se vrhli za zloději. Zavazadlo jsme již neviděli, ale naší zlobě neunikla ona ČARODĚJKA. EDWIN vrhá dýky jednu za druhou a stěžuje jí útěk, moje dýka asi zlomila nějakou větev, prozože ČARODĚJKA spadla a můj věrný GOTREK jí okamžitě chytá za krk trhá jí hrdlo na kaši. Zloděje již nepronásledujeme a vracíme ses těly nepřátel do hostince. DURRAK a GOTREK jdou do sklepů hledat něco k jídlu a další zdroje, které by se mohli hodit. Máme jednoho zajatce, druhý nám zmizel a dědek pořád chrní. Začíná výslech vězně EDWIN se chopil iniciativy s nadšením jaké jsem u nej zatím neviděl. Pomalu nařezává kůži vězně a s pološíleným úsměvem mu sype do ran sůl. Zamlouvá se mi. Vězeň nám vyhrožuje, že nevíme s kým si zahráváme, načež mu ukazuju mrtvolu komplice a to mu spolu s EDWINOVÝM mučením rozváže jazyk. Vyřvává něco o RASNECH a Chlápkovi jménem ARANTHUR PORSENNA. Je třeba zjistit víc od MERRY LANGYLL. MERA LANGYLL začala vyvádět kvůli zavazadlu o které přišla. Asi byl vak velice důležitý. Musíme dát dohromady MORHANDA , který se chová divně, má rozšířené zorničky a ještě má v prdeli nohu. Nabereme zásoby vyléčíme MORHANDA a rozhodneme se co se zajatci. Třeba přijde EDWIN s nápadem nového mučení a zjistíme pro koho vak ukradli a kde mají predávací místo. Mučení a výslech probíhal podle očekávání. Nás nijak nebolelo. AZEN byl jiného názoru v dlaních dýky a jedna ještě v chodidle udělali své a začal zpívat. Je prý členem skupiny najmuté RASSNY zvané ČTYŘI STÍNY. Teď už jsou jen tři. A dlouho jsme uvažovali jestli nebudou jen dva. AZEN pokud se tak jmenuje nám vyzradil, že ve vaku bylo prastaré dědictví RASSNŮ. Údajně kladivo které se dědí v rodině ARANTHURA PORSENY. Nebyli jsme si jisti jestli nám reknvse a tak jsem mu narval třísky do nehtové lůžka. No a ptáček zpíval dál. Jeho mrtvá společnice se jmenovala VERA a kladivo měli odnést do TERLINGTONU k osobě jménem NARDER NYLSELL. Toliko k informacím od AZENA jen se nás ještě pokoušel dostat na svou stranu a přesvědčit nás o bohatsví, které nás mělo mohlo čekat ve službách RASSNŮ. MERA LANGYLL nijak neprotestovala a ani se nepokoušela vyvrátit návrhy AZENA. Což bylo divné. Starý trpaslík chrnící u krbu se probral ze spánku a pustil se do nás, že jsme vrazi, lupiči a násilníci. EDWIN a já jsme ho hned okřikli ať si sedne nebo bude zle. Podle vyzáže to byl “površka” ( trpaslík co se vzdal tradic našeho národa a trvale žil na povrchu ). Ukázal jsem mu svůj náramek aby věděl s kým mluví a dával si pozor na jazyk. Stal se pravý opak toho co jsem čekal, místo klidu začal plivat nadávky i sliny. Došlo mi, že během povstání a trpasličích válek stál na druhé straně hradby. Jako tradicionalista mám úctu ke starým dlouhovousým trpaslíkům, ale zároveň je to nepřítel. Proběhla výměna názorů a EDWIN ho upoutal a usadil na křeslo. MORHAND pořád blouznil po WARPU a nebyl schopný normálního uvažování. VALI byla zamýšlená a DURRAK s GOTREKEM šli do sklepení hledat zásoby. Našli jídlo na týden a mrtvolu ženy, kterou jsme dál nezkoumali. Další mrtvoly byly až na jednu výjímku prostí lidé, co bylo jejich cílem nám není známé. Podle listiny, kterou měl u sebe ten vznešenejší byl katem v TERLINGTONU jmoval HERMAN OPRÁTKA a byl jmenovaný královnou MATHILOU.. Našel jsem i deník dalšího pobídky a tam věř stopa do TERLINGTONU do hospody jménem ŽELEZNÁ PĚST. Pak už jsme šli spát a MERA LANGYLL naléhala ať pronásledujeme zloděje. Odvětily jsme jí, že naše dohoda spočívá v tom ji dopravit do TERLINGTONU a ne jí dělat sluhy. Spíme a střídáme se v hlídání. MORHAND něco mumlá ze spaní, zachytím jen několik slov a to VELKÝ VÝR a ZKOUŠKA TRAV. Po probuzení se domlouváme co uděláme s vězněm a dlouhovosým trpaslíkem. Dohoda s AZENEM zní svobodu za uzavření dohody o tom že nás stíny nechají napokoji a dlouhovousý bude propuštěn a ponechán v hospodě. AZEN nás ještě požádá o amulet VERY a dá nám deset zlatých (ZLAŤÁKY JSOU OD RASSNŮ, DÁME SI POZOR PŘI PLACENÍ S NIMI) a EDWIN dostal BRÝLE A MASKU S NOČNÍM VIDĚNÍM. Všichni vcelku zpokojeni jen MERA LANGYLL prská a plive nadávky o naší cti atd. To už se EDWIN neudrží a výčet jí její lži a zákulisní hry. Chystáme se opustit hospodu a v tom MERA LANGYLL zmizí. Je slyšet skřípání vrat a cval koně. Řvu na MERRU LANGYLL ze nám dluží a ona pouští váček s dlouho u částkou. JSME VYROVNÁNI. Vyráźíme do PORKFERRY upraveným vozem, který jsme našli ve stodole. Cesta do PORKFERRY sídla řádu sov probíhá klidně. Jsem je trochu nervózní z TERLINGTONU. Moc přátel jsme si tu nezískali, vlastně skoro každý mimo DOMI, EROLA ,malé dryády JOHANKY a TESÁKA se nás pokusil oddělat. Volíme proto cestu dál od hradeb. Povoz řídí EDWIN, jeho umění za opratěmi a nadávky se možná stanou častým terčem poznámek. Smějí se mu vesničané a on je častuje nadávkami. MORHAND zpívá cestovní písničky jako “ VEĎ MĚ DÁL , CESTO MÁ. Cestou se nic neděje a dorázime v klidu do PORKFERRY našeho cíle. Před katedrálou je mnich zalevajici zeleň. Slovo dalo slovo a už nás vítá BÁJA BYSTROOKÁ ( ta na kterou si máme dát bacha ). Vyzvídá až příliš okatě a nakonec nás dovede k EALDREDOVI. Starý muž do stovky mu moc nechybí se pomalinku zvedá z křesla s jde nás přivítat. Dny v katedrále plynou svým vlastním životem, pro mě je tu až moc velký klid. I když je pravda, že po tom co jsme všechno prožili potřebujeme trochu oddechu a klidu na regeneraci těla i mysli. Několik vlivných osob nám nabídlo práci a to EALDRED, ISA, BÁJA WILORA CARLYSS a další ze společenstva. Těžké rohodování. Mezitím jsem vyhledal EALDREDA a požádal jsem ho o zhotovení štítu pro MORHANDA. Ten pobledlej ušatej prevít má v hlavě místní felčarku a ještě nějakou místní poběhlici. Inu patří to k mládí a řekl bych i k povaze elfiho rodu. Jako trpaslík a praktik musím udržovat a zvyšovat bojeschopnost za něj. Někdy bych mu nejradši dal pár facek, ale už jsme spolu něco prožili a pojí nás prolitá krev. Ještě k EALDREDOVI je to starý moudrý muž a je pevný ve svých zásadách. Toho si velmi cením s proto s ním vždy budu jednat s dostatečnou úctou a respektem. Jsem zvědav kdy dorazí malá dryáda JOHANKA kterou přijal do učení. Každý SKÁLOBIJEC si jinak řešil dál své soukromé záležitosti. VALI a EDWIN tráví hodně času spolu. Zajímavá dvojice, určitě je pojí silné pouto a zajímavý příběh. Nicméně oni se ujali iniciativy a začali vyšetřování nevrácené knihy. EDWIN S VALI zjistili kde dotyčný student PATRICK bydlel s zajistili dopis jeho milé. Její bydliště jim prozradil zavalitý člověk od sov. Nevím jak to VALI zvládla, ale zjistila směr a místo kde je PATRIVK a že ho stoupne skupina žoldáků. Tohle zase lahodí mému uchu, protože už jsem dlouho nikoho neumlátil kladivem. Rozhodli jsme se, že na cestu se vydáme ráno až bude mít kovář hotový štít. A cestou se ještě zastavíme u PATRICKA a vezmeme něco kvůli možnosti ho stopovat a kvůli pachu pro mého GOTREKA. 4. červen 2019 Postupně jsme dorazili do DŘEVORUBECKÉHO tábora a tam nás odchytil velký dřevorubec jménem OTOMAN, Pomozte mi najít mého synka ztratil se v lese. Po odsouhlasení že ho tedy najdem jsme dostali věci synka na stopování a vydali jsme se do lesa. Les, prastarý les byl cítit hnilobou a vzduch v něm byl velice těžký a vlhký. Po chvíli jsme narazili na prapodivnou bránu tvořenou z větví a kořenů okolní vegetace. Medvěd prošel první a zmizel. Družina ho následovala a ocitla se na kruhovém palouku a uprostřed seděl malý OTÍK.Po zjištění že mu nic není jsme se vydali cestou na zpět. Projít bránou nám nepůsobilo žádné potíže, až na maličkost, že se před námi objevila zase známá kulatá mýtina. EDWIN zkoušel přeručkovat po stromech, ale nikam to nevedlodišlo nám, že jsme v pasti. VALI meditovala u jedné z bran a zkoušela najít odpověď v duchovním světě. DURRAK a já jsme stáli na palouku a MORHAND pomáhal EDWINOVI svým lanem. Trpaslík s kladivem pomalu ztrácel nervy a pomaličku seriál bránu roztřískat svým kladivem. V tom DURRAK odchází k jedné z bran. Z toho co jsem pochopil jsme byli v zajetí mocné entity, dala by se nazvat duchem lesa. Entitě vadilo, že zdejší lidé příliš kácí vzrostlé stromy a tak se rozhodla že bude proti nim bojovat. Po dohodě kterou DURRAK zprostředkoval nás entita navedla k řešení problému s mítinou. Na oplátku za pomoc se pokusíme říci lidem aby přestali kácet místní lesy a začali stromy spíše sázet, protože v tomto lese je zamčené a uvězněné starodávné zlo a to by se mohlo přílišným kácením dostat na svobodu.Pro odchod z mýtiny jsme se rozdělili na dvojice a v pohodě prošli bránou a objevily se na znamení rozcestí. Jeee tady to znám zvolal OTÍK. Domu je to touhle cestou a opravdu jsme brzo narazili na jeho dřevorubecký tábor. OTOMAN byl šťastný že se shledává se svým synkem a OTÍK se tisku k otcově široké hrudi. OTOMAN se vyptával co se stalo a kde OTÍK byl. Vypověděli jsme mu celou situaci a začal vysvětlovat proč byl chlapec uvězněn a co by měli místní lidé dělat, aby nenasrali ducha lesa. OTOMAN chvilku protestovala, ale sérií argumentů jsme ho přesvědčili o správnosti naší dohody s místním lesem. Já sám jsem zvědav zda lidé dohodu dodrží. A také bych se rád podíval na zoubek uvězněné potvory a změřil s ní síly. OTOMAN nám prozradil bydliště PATRICKOVI babičky a vyrazili jsme směrem k ní. Bušíme na dveře a s nedůvěrou nám pomalu otevírá stará babka. Kdo jste a co tu chcete povídá babka. Sborově Hledáme tvého vnuka, nevíš kam by mohli jít a kde by mohl být? Nepovím to vám stejně jako jsem to nepověděla těm kdo přišli před vámi. Hulákala bába starým hlasem. Nakonec nám prozradila že její vnuk se uchýlil nejistý statek za močály. Prozradila nám také 3 cesty. První vedla Podél řeky k mostu který hlídá trol. Druhá vedla cestou určeno spíše pro kamzíky a horské kozy, to už se údajně její vnuk vidal. A 3 cesta vedla přes nám známý les se kterým už jsme nechtěli mít co dočinění. Jdeme na trolla. Cestou podél řeky se nic nedělo a v dálce už byl vidět zmínený most. Všude ticho, řeka zakalená jen z řeky trčící klacek. Ze zkušenosti vím, že skrz duté stéblo či duté větve se dá pod vodou dýchat. Ještě jednou zběžně kouknu na most, a myslím si že to bude s naším přejezdem hodně nahnuté. Větev trčící nad hladinou mi stále připadala více podezřelá a tak jsem do ní začal házet kameny, jestli to náhodou neprobudí, nebo nevyplaší trolla z vody. Nic se nedělo dokud jsem nevzal kámen velikosti oslí hlavy a nehodil ho do vody. Auuuu waaaagh asi dostal přes koule. Trochu se prozradil. Začalo vyjednávání o povolení k přechodu mostu a to se naneštěstí velice vleklo, což se ukázalo jako velký problém pro PATRICKA.. Na trolla jsme připravili past. MORHANDŮV WARP A HLÉB. MORHAND ukecal trola a ten naší past neprokouknul. Za chvíli už bezvládně plove na hladině a my ho taháme pomocí lán a koní( kteří mimochodem jentaktak přijeli most) z vody. MORHAND se mocně rozpřahuje k bodnutí, které má ukončit trolovo řádění, naneštěstí mu malinko zklouzne čepel po trolovo mastné šupinaté kůži a jen tak tak meč nezlomí. Za to však kluk jedna ušatá trola probral a ten by snad i začal boj. Než si uvědomil co se děje, dopadlo mé kladivo na jeho krk a odporný krupnutím se mu zvrátila hlava do nepřirozené polohy. Prohledání trolovo skrýše zabralo chvilku a vyplatilo se. Co však byla chyba bylo porcování trola na trofej a stahování z kůže. Torzo trolla jsme hodili do řeky a pokračovali dál cestou k bažinám. Blížící se bažiny prozrazoval mlžný opar, ke kterému jsme se neomylně blížily. U bažin nám došlo, že s povozem už to dál nepůjde a tak jsme odpřáhli koně a pokračovali pěšky začalo se stmívat. Cesta byla horší a horší, jen v dálce se ukazovali ruiny starého osídlení. Příchod do ruin byl značně komplikovaný a rostoucí tma nám to neulehčovala. Osídlení vypadalo ještě staletí opuštěné a co to nevidím, je tady nějaká skvrna. Byla to čersvá krev. Krvavá skvrna a stopa se táhla až k jedné polorozbořené zídce a o ní bylo opřeno zmučené tělo mladého chlapce kterého jsme měli najít a s ním i knihu. Skutečně to byl PATRICK. Kdybysme se nezdržovali s tělem a jeho porcováním, mohli jsme ho ochránit. Je to poučení pro příště. Zničeno nic mlha zhoustla a šramot v okolí prozradil nepřítele. Po letmém prohlédnutí oblasti jsme ale na nikoho nepřišli. Ale pořád jsme slyšeli těžké oddychování od někud z okolí. Zvuky se v mlžné bažině ozývaly snad odevšaď. Až VALI šla okolo vody a uviděla topícího se oslíka. Už mu koukala jen část hlavy a času nebylo nazbyt. Ovázal jsem si lano okolo těla a MORHAND s EDWINEM mě jistilya šel jsem pomoci oslíkovi. Společným úsilím jsme vyčerpané zvíře vytáhli na souš, kde se ho ujala VALI. Po chvilce se Oslík oklepal a nechal nás prohlédnout brašny co se mu pohupovaly na bocích. DURRAKA zaujal deník, byl a podivuhodně dobrém stavu. Šlo z něj vyčíst něco o osobním životě PATRICKA a taky jak přišel ke knize i to jak unikal svým pronásledovatelům. Až když mu nakonec došlo že jim neuteče, tak schoval zmíněnou knihu ke třem menhirům a potoku. Po uvážení, že vrahy PATRICKA nedoženeme jsme zariskovali a vydali se zpět k povozu. Na již zmátořeného oslika jsem hodil tělo PATRICKA a vydali jsme se uskutečnit náš plán o přepadení skupiny vrahů . V bažinách nás už nic nepřekvapilo. Cesta zpět k vesnici kde se má ukázat zda naše past klapne byla bez problémů. Vesnici jsme kvůli otázkám a PATRICKOVU tělu radši objeli. Pečlivě jsme si vybrali místo přepadu a začali jsme chystat past. Cesta zde vedla roklí a její méně příkrý svah s úzkou cestou jsme využily k místu odkud strčíme náš vůz. DURRAK začal kouzlit jakýsi obrazec. JÁ, MORHAND a GOTREK čekáme ve křoví a zbytek u vozíku. Vyčkávání se neskutečně táhlo a najednou slyšíme hlahol a chvástání nepřítele. Letící oslepující třaskavina a náraz řítícího se vozu nadělám v řadách nepřítele zmatek a jednoho hned zabil. MORHAND probodl hned dalšího. Já se vrhl na zbytek. Boj byl těžký, překvapil mě jejich čaroděj a kapitán. Zbytek byla čeládka. Myslím, že to byl EDWIN kdo zabil čaroděje a VALI lučišníka. Kapitán prosící o milost mě rozesmál. EDWIN na starost. Výslech nám vlastně prozradil jen to, že si je najal muž v temné masce zahalující celý obličej. V nám známé hospodě ŽELEZNÁ PĚST v TERLINGTONU. Asi se tam budeme muset jít podívat. Není možné aby 4 stíny a tuhle sebranku spojovala hospoda jen náhodou. Jako odměnu za výslech dostal kapitán od EDWINA dýku do krku. Měl jsem sice s ním jiné plány, ale vzhledem k tomu co provedl jsem jeho smrt sledoval s úsměvem a vědomím, že je další parchant chroptí a odchází z tohoto světa. Čaroděj měl knihu kterou hledáme. Její obsah pojednává o rodech a historii THURENU. Zvláštně však působí pasáž týkající se vládnoucí dynastie CARLYSS. Podle čtení má dědic a syn královny JONAH být posedlý zlým duchem. A podle toho co je zde psáno je to duch jeho tety, bývalé kralovny AMELINE. Ta byla zabita těsně po VÁLCE HOLUBIC. Asi se zapleteme s nejvyššími kruhy na THURENU. DURRAK neustále čte knihu a my ostatní kopememe mělké hroby, je to přece jen kousek od vesnice a mohla by z toho být nepříjemnost kdyby na těla jen tak někdo narazil. S tělem PATRICKA naloženém na oslíku jedeme do vesnice. Provázejí nás vyděšené pohledy vesničanů a sem tam prásknou dveře a ozve se výkřik selky a dětí. Bába PATRICKA opět prudí, ale nakonec převezme tělo vnuka a snářkem dodává ( co si počnu, já stará a teď už všemi opuštěná ) hodil jsem jí dva groše a v tom se otáčím na patě a s pohvizdem jedné z MORHANDOVÝCH balad odcházím s ostatnimi k povozů a jedeme směrem na PORKFERRY. Cestou do katedrály společenstva sov nás už nic nepřekvapilo a k večeru jsme dorazili do města. Vyhledali jsme Kováře a pokusili se prodat získané vybavení od vrahů PATRICKA a 4 stínů. Utržené groše jsme si rozdělili spravedlivým dílem a vydali jsme se zadavatelkou úkolu. Tím by jsme měli vyřešen první úkol a náš vliv na radu mohl nepatrně stoupnout. Přiletěla naše známá sova BĚLKA. Dopis od ALONŽE TRYCHTY, nás překvapil. Úkoly od lorda CAMMERVECKA jsou prakticky u konce a jen by si přál aby moc THURENU nestoupala, protože to ohrožuje jeho obchod atd. No prostě politika. Jen ALONŽ TRYCHTA chce jednu knihu, ktetá by měla být v knihovně s omezeným přístupem. V katedrále si pak každý družiník řešil své. VALI se učí číst s pomocí EDWINA, já studuji pavouky a les VÝCHODNÍ OLHMOOR a přesvědčuji pucfleka LESIMA o vydání knihy pro ALONŽE TRYCHTU což se mi vlastně pomocí lsti podaří, ale on ke knize nemá přístup. Jde se optat EALDREDA a ten si mě zavolá. Na klasické otázky proč knihu chci, nač ji chci jsem pravdivě odpověděl a on mi navrhl výměnný obchod. Když najdeme jeho knihu která lítá někde na východě, tak mi k přečtení propůjčí zmíněnou knihu pro čaroděje ALONŽE. Ještě mi vyčetl, že mě ráno neviděl koupat se v řece. Ráno jsme se rozhodli, že se vydáme plnit další úkoly a to následující : svítící dráty pro ISU a pro BÁJU BYSTROOKOU odneseme bitů nejvyššího osvícení na pobřeží vraků. Vydali jsme se na cestu a pomalinku se začal zvedat mlha. V temném zákoutí na kraji lesa nás překvapil močící chlapík s podivným oblečením. EDWIN to oblečení asi poznal…… i když ono je to vlastně jedno. Chlapík vzal nohy do zaječích a šup směrem do lesa. Radši jsme popohnali koně a snažili jsme se dostat dál od lesa. V dálce se před námi zvedá věž a je čím dál víc cítit moře. Ačkoliv se zdálo, že dorazime ještě za světla, tak jde dorazili až když se začalo stmívat. Věž je vskutku impozantní dílo jen vstupní brána má asi 5-6 sáhú. Buším na bránu a vykoukl na pohled nepříjemnývrátný. Co prej chceme. Začal jsem vysvětlovat, že nás poslala ISA z PORKFERRY. Mezi tím se setmělo a on nás nakonec pustil dovnitř, vedle jsme ustájili koně a odpřáhli povoz. V tom si GOTREK zavětřil a VALI si všimla stínu za skálou po levé straně. Další stíny dole u cesty. Jsme obklíčeni a navíc jeden ze stínů mrštně proklouzl otevíranými dveřmi a na vrata nasadil jakési zařízení. Bitva u věže vynálezce MORKLINA. Zařízení umístěné na dveře zřejmě poškodilo panty a možná i samotný zámek. Chcípák s dýkami který proběhl mezerou ve dveřích dostal kladivem přes nohy a udělal největší piruetu svého života, života který mělo brzy ukončit mé kladivo. GOTREK hlasitě zarval a vystrašil naše nepřátele asi chlupáč začíná dospívat, protože takový řev jsem od nej ještě neslyšel. EDWIN, VALI a DURAK drží pozice na úpatí schodů a MORHAND stojí někde uprostřed. EDWINŮV hod nožem byl jako vždy přesný a srazil jednoho z lučišníků z kamene. VALI střílí přesně jako vždy. Přesile je veliká a tak se brzy začíná projevovat. Sluha u dveří volá o pomoc a tak tajné doufám, ze se brzy síly srovnají. DURRAK začíná kouzlit. To však ještě netušíme že nepřítel na mezi sebou také čaroděje který se kouzla našeho DURRAKA snaží blokovat a obrátit ve svůj prospěch. Byť se DURRAK snaží a nějaké kouzlo se mu i povede nemá to dlouhého trvání a nepřítel kouzla ruší. VALI se zničeno nic ocitá v obklíčení 3 nepřátel, kteří jí uštědřili několik vážných ran a ona se v zápalu boje začala měnit v rysici. Když už situace vypadalo beznadějně, přiskočil náš zaklínač MORHAND a velkým obloukem mečem drženým obouruč rozsekl břicha dvou nepřátel a naší proměněnku zkropila teplá krev a vyhřezlé vnitřnosti dvou chlapíků. ( bude mít co čistit ). VALI v záchvatu boje délka drápy po posledním z útočníků a strhla ho na zem, kde mu GOTREK rozthal hrdlo a malinko si při tom nabačil. DURRAK s EDWINEM se rvou jako lvi, ale čím dá víc fanatiků se objevuje v šeru. Jeden z nich má hůl a pokřikuje na své druhy, čímž jim dodává odvahu a novou sílu k boji. Já už konečně vyřídil toho prevíta u dveří. A v tom vrátný řve ať se stáhneme dovnitř a snaží uzavřít poškozená vrata. V tom je slyšet v dálce dusot několika koní. Bitva se začíná obracet v náš prospěch a tak zariskujeme a pokusíme se zabít ještě několik stoupenců očistného plamene a ulevit později i MORKLINOVI a obráncům. Podle všeho dojde na menší obléhání. MORHAND se opět přesune k nepříteli a máchne mečem. Teď už se brání nepřítel a podřízení nasazují své životy za své velitele. Vyvolený s ohnivý mečem se jentaktak ubrání, ale jeho nohsled si ustele na zemi a čaroděj s holí musí couvnout. Naše rysice VALI už skáče po ležícím a nakonec ho zardousí svými tesáky a je komplet celá od krve. s já s GOTREKEM útočiště na vyvoleného s ohnivým mečem. Moje kladivo ho přibijí k zemi a jednou nohou ho kopu do řiti. Pak už jen Gotrek zkousne a další PLAMEŇÁK je mimo. EDWIN obratně skáče ke vratům a zkoumá co s nimi mrtvý fanatik udělal. Poškozené části vrat důmyslně nahradil svou dýkou. DURAK opět kouzlí neprůhlednou loutkovou kopuli, která nás bez problémů kryje před zraky nepřátelských střelců. Nezkryla však vrátného kterého si jako cíl vybral jeden ze středu a zabil ho. Následujících několik okamžiků ustupujeme za vrata a zavíráni je. To už z hradeb a z cimbuří prší jedna šipka za druhou a donutí fanatické VYZNAVAČE PLAMENE k ústupu. Za velikého hlaholu se konečně začnou řítit obránci, ale my jim stojíme v cestě. Edwin se ujal vyjednávání a přesvědčil velitele obránců trpaslíka jménem LARIS CLAY. Družina se nechává ošetřovat místní felčarkou a já jdu pomoc na hradby obráncům. Poté co je útok odražen je vidět, že začíná obléhání, které jsme předpovídali. Po dohodě s velitelem jsme se rozhodli, že ráno je moudřejší večera a jdeme do přidělené místnosti nabrat nové síly a trochu se prospat. Ráno nás LARIS CLAY zavedl k vynálezci MORKLINOVI, na první pohled je to podivín a povahou nepodobný ISE. Říkám mu, že jsme byli vysláni ISOU pro svítící dráty. Co mě však překvapilo a myslím i ostatní bylo že chtěl za dráty zaplatit. O tom se však ISA nezmínila a tak proti tomuto návrhu protestujeme. Po chvilce dohadování jsme dospěli k dohodě, nebo spíše nám MORKLIN navrhl, že pokud zabijeme původce fanatiků, tak nám požadovaný počet svítící drátů věnuje a my můžeme pokračovat v plnění úkolů pro BÁJU BYSTROOKOU. Navíc nám dá i něco ze své sbírky a ta je údajně plná kouzelných předmětů. Vůdcem fanatiků by měl být jistý CERIC DONDARRION. Ten byl již údajně několikrát prohlášen za mrtvého, ale pokaždé se znovu objevil. Pokud dohodu přijmeme uvidime zda dostojí své pověsti. V MORKLINOVĚ věži jsme zavření a vymýšlíme co dál. Vyrazit proti nepříteli nepřipadá v úvahu rovná se to sebevraždě. Naštěstí mám eso v rukávu v podobě kouzelného ostružiní od MATKY z NEPOJMENOVANÉHO OSTROVA. Co asi dělá ZOBÁK. No mezitím si VALI poručila pírko z albatrosa který hnízdí vysoko na věži. EDWIN si okamžitě nasazuje výbavu na lezení aby splnil přání své paní.V tom DURRAK pomocí magie snese celé hnízdo i mladým albatrosem. Moje úvahy se teď pohybují okolo vyslání zprávy EALDREDOVI v PORKFERRY. Rozhodnu se k ukecání LARISE velitele posádky a to se mi následně s obtížemi podaří. Cesty nahoru na věž využije celá družina. EDWIN obratně vynese hnízdo zpět na své místo a cestou se koukne i do laboratoře MORKLINA. Na stole zahlédl jistou knihu a v ní podezřele vypadající obrazy a písmo. Zkoušel se kouknout i do MORKLINOVI truhly, ale tu nebyl schopný otevřít. Zřejmě je chráněna speciálním zámkem, nebo možná i magií. Z knihy dokázal velice dobře obreslit několik stran. Já jsem stále čekal na naši známou sovu BĚLKU. Ta nakonec dorazila a tak jsem odeslal EALDREDOVI psaní s žádostí o pomoc. Když nás BĚLKA opouštěli vylétl z blízkého lesa velký šíp a málem ji trefil. Naštěstí je to magická sova a tak se rozplynula ještě před zásahem. Nyní se už ploužíme dolů z vrcholu věže a cestou přesvědčíme LARISE o nutnosti našeho odchodu. Za malý úplatek 10grošů nám ukáže okno odkud dosáhne kouzelné ostružiní na zem a ještě se pokusí odlákat pozornost od nás. Gotreka jsem s lítostí nechal hlídat Morklinovi věž. Ostružiní se natáhlo k zemi a s menšími problémy lezete dolů.Naše nohy už se konečně dotkly pevné země a my poté co se Ostružiní magicky stáhlo opět do malinkého semínka vyrážíme podél pobřeží rovnou na sever. Cestou se skrýváme před zraky nepřátel, ale moc se nám to nedaří, jelikož jsi jeden z přisluhovačů očistného plamene všiml jak pod nohou někoho z nás praskla Větvička. Nepřítele už pomalu vidíme a tak se chystá past. Po lítém boji kdy se nám moc nedařilo mu alespoň VALI prostřelila krk šípem a tudíž nemůže nemůže zarvat a varovat další fanatiky. Nepřítele jsem zabil úderem kladiva a tělo jsme schodili ze skály do moře. Pokračujeme dál až dorazíme konečně na pobřeží vraku kde panuje mlha tak hustá, že by se dala krájet. Tady někde se máme sejít s FIRMANEM DELLAMY. Nevíme kde je a ani jak to vipadá v okolí. A tak zavolám jeho jménem, jako odpověď se nám ozval lodní zvon. Vidali jsme se směrem odkud zněl zvon. Zvuk přicházel z jeskyně v útesu a tam na nás čekali dva lidé. Jedním z nich byl i FIRMAN DELLAMY, podáváme mu dokument od BÁJI BYSTROOKÉ a zkousime ho přesvědčit k útoku na fanatiky očistného plamene. Součást naši lsti byla báchorka, že fanatici napadli i osady v jeho lénu. V průběhu vyjednávání se objevila další postava, která nám a FIRMANOVI sdělila, že dokumenty od BÁJI BYSTROOKÉ jsou falešné. V tom se dal FIRMAN DALLAMY i s dokumenty na útěk. To znamená ze nemáme dokumenty ani BOTU NEJVYŠŠÍHO OSVÍCENÍ a ještě jsme zalezlý v jeskyni na Pobřeží vraků. To si někdo odskáče. A taky odskákal, po chvilce vyjednávání zda nám FIRMAN dá tu botu nejvyšší ho osvícení se FIRMAN ukázal jako podlý, zákeřný a zrádný člověk. EDWIN se dykami snažil o udržení FIRMANA v uctivé vzdálenosti od mechanismu spínacím past do které jsme vlezli. Co měla past udělat jsem v tu chvíli ještě nevěděl ale jelikož jsme byli na pobřeží mohla být klidně jeskyně zaplavené vodou spustit se mříž a my se mohli utopit. EDWINOVI se dařilo bránit FIRMANOVI ve spuštění pastí. DURRAK, VALI a MORHAND se do konfliktu zatím moc nezapojovali a vyčkávaly v pozadí. FIRMAN na jeho pucflek nám botu stále nechtěly vydat, což považuji za velice zrádné jednání jak od BÁJÍ BYSTROOKÉ. V tu chvíli mi došla trpělivost a mozkem FIRMANOVÝN jsem vymaloval stěnu jeskyně, ohodil pucfleka i osobu která se vydávala za člena společenstva slov a údajně byl i členem řízků zmíněného ve spise.Pucflek pokládá okamžitě zbraň na zem a vzdává se, když to osoba začíná utíkat a v tom jí umě zabránil EDWIN. Ostatní členové družiny nevěřícně zírají na krvavou práci kterou odvedl Mékladivo a do konfliktu stále nezasahují. po těchto událostech jsme se snažili dohodnout jak s pucflekem i členem společenstva na dalším postupu. Pucflek chtěl své slíbené peníze od FIRMANA no ale ty už samozřejmě dostat nemůže. A tak po chvilce dohadování odchází pouze s drobnými který měl se mnou u sebe a jeho botami které může výhodně prodat. Hysterický člen společenstva což se nakonec taky nechává ukecat a za informace o BÁJE BYSTROOKÉ,informacích komu se bude tato událost hodit a maličkosti, že ho necháme žít v poklidu odchází.Jelikož jsme na pobřeží a v přístavu půjčujeme si asi nadobro loďku kterou veslujeme podél pobřeží až k MORKLINOVĚ věži ze které jsme vyšli. Opět pomocí kouzelného ostružiny šplháme nahoru což se durakovic ani trochu nelíbí a také zaháknout a vytažen jako ryba na háčku. Při našem šplhání se začaly ozývat nějací živočichové asi sirény. Sirény na dálku vypadají v celku přitažlivější než ve skutečnosti jsou. Mají křídla a dovedou létat, mají ostré a dlouhé drápy a mocné čelisti plné ostrých zubů. Náš souboj s nimi byl plný nečekaných zvratů, osobních soubojů jak na dálku tak tělo na tělo. Zpočátku se nám je dařilo držet díky EDWINOVI a VALI dál od těla díky jejich mistrovství s vrhacími noži a lukem. EDWIN se nožem dokázal trefit a roztrhnout siréně křídlo načež se zřítila zpět do vody. Podobně se dařilo i VALI. MORHAND a já jsme do boje moc zasáhnout nemohli, protože naše umění spočívá v boji tváří v tvář. V tu chvíli se DURRAKOVI plameně rozežhnuli oči a jedna ze sirén okamžitě vzplála. V ten moment jsem si všiml jeřábového mechanismu a s trochou štěstí by se dal rozpohybovat a tím by nás chránil jako obrovské kyvadlo. Podobné věci jsme měli v dolech a určitě ho dokážu rozpohybovat pokud nebude lidská práce odfláknutá jako obvykle bývá. Lezu nahoru, ale moje krátké o nohy ze mě nedělají tak dobrého lezce jako je EDWIN a tak na ně útočí siréna, která se mě pokouší strhnout do vody. Je s vypětím všech sil se udržím na žebříku. Sirény se opět přibližují a brzy začne další část našeho tance o život. Siréna která mě svírá mi nedovoluje pokračovat dál nahoru. VALI se mi pokouší pomoci a už to vypadá, že její šíp zasáhne cíl a já se osvobodím z drtivého sevření. Když v tom do cesty šípu vletí jiná siréna, kterou za několik okamžiků naporcuje MORHAND a zaslouženě si bude moci vzít další uši do sbírky. Ani EDWINOVI se hod noži nedaří a jednu ze sirén musí trochu přismažit DURRAK jelikož se nás opět pokouší svést svým líbezným hlasem. Jak jsem napsal již výše tak MORHAND obratně vyskočil do vzduchu a Postupně odsekával sirény údy až se dostal k hlavě kterou se tomu jedním mocným sekem. Hlava jí odpadla jen kousíček od místa kam náš zaklínač doskočil a tudíž má další ouška do sbírky. Už to konečně vypadá, že se mi podaří nahoru A rozpohybovat mechanizmus Jeřábu, který dá ostatním čas, aby mohli vylézt nahoru a ukrýt se ve věži. I přesto, že se mě siréna stále drží, dokážu i s celou její vahou vylézt nahoru a rozpohybovat mechanismus. Kolesa Jeřábu se konečně dala do pohybu a kyvadla kryjí náš ústup. Jako první vyskočí nahoru velice obratní EDWIN a konečně mi sundá sirénu ze zad. Postupně se dostanu nahoru všichni až na VALI, ale pro tu se v následujících chvílích vrhne EDWIN, zatím co zbytek stále bojuje se sirénami na plošině u dveří.MORHAND se opět pokouší vykuchat další sirénu, ale co čert nechtěl skončí stejně jako já se sirénou na zádech a ta ho táhne k okraji, aby ho shodila dolů. Vydávám se mu na pomoc a s vypitím všech sil ho tahám zpět na plošinu. DURRAK ač nevím přesně jak to udělal obratně otevírá zámek věže a konečně můžeme začít ustupovat. Siréna opět vykoukla a já ve snaze krýt náš ústup se jí pokouším srazit dolů, což se mi nepovede a ještě k tomu přijdu o své kladivo, které se mnou prožilo už pěknou řádku dobrodružství a rozdrtilo desítky hlav. Zůstávám zdrceně stát, najednou cítím něčí ruce jak mě táhnou ke dveřím a to mě probudí z letargie a s proklínáním celého siréního rodu, přísahami pomsty a neustálým kurvováním se najednou ocitnou uvnitř za dveřmi které ostatní opět zajistí. Mojím zachráncem byl věrný druh ve zbrani MORHAND. Tma, všude okolo je tma. Což trpaslíkům tolik nevadí, ale ostatní rozsvěcují své lampy a pochodně. Všude se rozléhá mocné dunění, z čehož usuzujeme, že obléhání vstoupilo do další fáze. Stoupenci očistného plamene zjevně ostřelují MORKLINOVU VĚŽ. Před námi leží další překážky a to v podobě ztrouchnivělých schůdků a starého mostu které důmyslně pomocí našich provazu překonáme. Po jejich překonání pokračujeme dáL. Myslím že nejsem sám, který doufá, že sova BĚLKA doručila EALDREDOVI naši zprávu a on vyslal posily které budoutolik potřeba. Jeskyně, chcete-li hrubě tesaná chodba se táhne metry a metry k dalšímu mostu, který je ještě více ztrouchnivělý než mosty předchozí. Přes něj se dostáváme stejně jako přes ty předchozí. Jen EDWIN má trošičku problémy s tím, že než doletí na druhou stranu, tak se most hroutí a padá do hlubin . Jen taktak se zachytil na druhém kraji. Chodba vedla dál, až do místnosti se stalagmity a stalaktity. Dále už byla chodba, která měla dlážděnou podlahu tak se radši EDWIN vydal dopředu zkontrolovat, zda tam nejsou nějaké pasti a my ostatní jsme se pomalu šourali za ním. Narazili jsme na dveře s klepadlem. Plný naděje, že už je jeskyně konečně za námi jsme zaťukali pomocí klepadla. K překvapení všech okolo se otevřel malý pozorovací otvor odkud na nás koukala čelist kostlivce, která nám položila otázku. To jsi ty Mistře MORKLINE, jaké je heslo. Což mi samozřejmě nevěděli a až na několikátý pokus DURRAKA napadlo, že by to mohlo být jméno BÁJI BYSTROOKÉ. A dveře se otevřely kostlivec samozřejmě ani v jednom z nás nespatřil svého pána a tak tasil šavli. VALI vyběhla a vší silou kopla kostlivce do rozkroku samozřejmě se to minulo účinkem. I když dá se předpokládat, že kdyby to byl chlap, rovnal by se tento kop kastraci. Edwin mu vyrazil šavli z ruky a DURRAKOVI z dlaně vylétl blesk který kostlivce srazil na kolena. Už jsem se ke kostlivci pomalu blížím a chystám se mu zasadit poslední úder. Čert aby to spral, vlhkost podlahy a kluzská čepel kostlivcovi šavle způsobila mé uklouznutí. Ani nevím jak, ale najednou pod svou řití slyším praskat kosti a něco mě tahá za vousy a chce škrtit. No nebýt MORHANDA dopadlo by to zle, protože ve chvíli kdy se kostlivec sápal po mém krku, tak mu náš zaklínač vrazil prsty do oční Důlku a pomalu S chladnokrevnou precizností utrhl hlavu od páteře. Kostlivec měl u sebe několik klíčů a tak budeme mít snadnější pohyb a po podzemí. Pokračujeme dál. Cestou narazíme na prázdné sudy zjevně od vína. Při poklepu na jeden z nich se však ozvěnaod ostatních trošičku změnila. Jednoduchým kopem sud otvírám a ze sudu se vyvalí kostra s podivným přívěškem. DURRAK si ho bere. Jdeme dál a narazíme na další podobné dveře sklepadlem a na ty rovněž zaťukáme, ale nic se neozve. Když nahlédnu dovnitř vidím velké křeslo po jehož stranách jsou držáky na louč, ale louč je pouze v jednom z nich. VALI s mou pomocí louč zapálí a dveře se otevřou, zjevně tam byl nějaký skrytý mechanizmus citlivý na světlo. Jeden po druhém si na křeslo sedáme a úplně přesně nevím co se to stalo, nebo co to křeslo dělá, ale je to jakobych slyšel DURRAKOVI myšlenky. Spolu s ním však slyším i hlas, povědomí hlas, chraplavý hlas z minulosti. V duchu si říkám to snad není možné, že by to byl..... jestli podobný výlet do minulosti, nebo do myslí druhých lidí podnikli ostatní netuším. A cesta vede dál. Áno zase chodba, ano zase schody. Abych vás taky něčím překvapil, tak se před náma objevuje sloup a za ním jemě světélkují takové podloohlé baňky se svítícími dráty, které chtěla ISA. Edwin zkouší dráty vyjmout, ale popálí ho zjevně nějaká elektrická magie a tak už se do dalších vyjmutí nepouštíme. Bližší prozkoumání sloupu ukazuje že jsou na něm vyryty prastaré trpasličí runy. Říkají………………. A tak se podle nich zařídíme a postupujeme dál temnotou na opačnou stranu. Další a další chodby. V jedné z nich se v dálce objeví světlo jakoby od ohně. Počkat ta vlastně byla před místností s křeslem. Ten stres a ten neustálým něčím povědomý hluk mi zjevně pošramotil nervy a paměť. V jedné z chodeb se EDWIN vydává napřed a za chvilku slyšíme řev…. Je to EDWIN. Já a VALI skáčeme přes rozbité schodiště, které spadlo po spuštění pasti, která se skrývala za dveřmi. Na to, že je VALI napůl kočka, tak skoky nic moc….. podle popisu se na EDWINA začala hrůzostrašně šklebit voda a lákala ho do vody.. To už nevydržím a po poslední zkušenosti s vodními netvory a s kapitánem pirátů( nepojmenovaný ostrov ) ze kterého se vyklubal vodník, prchám. Své tomu přidávají i zvuky, které jak si myslím jsou velice podobné těm, které jsem slýchal před pádem domova. Do toho my v hlavě zní i hlas dávného přítele…….. co se to se mnou děje??? Má s tím něco společného i ztráta kladiva? Cítím se neúplný….. S panikou prchám a ostatní za mnou až do místnosti s ohnivou propastí. Jak DURRAK zjistil, propast byla plná magického ohně a tak se ho pokusil zrušit, nevím přesně jak, ale oheň se začal bránit a vyšlehl plamen přímo na DURRAKA. Okolo našeho čaroděje se utvořila oslepující záře a hned potom nastala tma a oheň z propasti zmizel. Pouze dole na zemi byl ohořelý a napůl roztavený džbán s podivný nápis. Pro překonání propasti jsme využili naše provazy a postupně jsme slezly dolů. Stěnu nahoru jsem s EDWINEM hravě vyšplhal a pak pomocí lana tahal nahoru ostatní nahoru. Za propastí se nachází plošina a dál už vedou schody vzhůru kde jak všichni doufáme když bude čerstvý vzduch a sluneční svit. Stoupáme tedy po schodech až k zamčeným dveřím. EDWIN Dveře prozkoumat, zjistí že na nich není žádná past a obratně zámek otvírá. Čeká nás prázdná místnost ve které ovšem edwin po chvilce hledání nalezne tajné dveře, které vedou dále nahoru. Opatrně vykukujou nahoře na schodišti když vtom zjistím že jsem že tajný vchod vedle vlastně do nitra sarkofágu a z něj teprve ven. Opatrně naslouchám A ostatní lezou nahoru. Místnost je velice dlouhá se sloupy po oboustrannách a na stěnách visí různé zbraně, štíty a jiné harampádí. MORHAND Zbraně zkoumá ale jeho šavli s černé oceli se asi žádná nevyrovná. Já nikde nevidím viset kladivo a tak pro mě tyto zbraně postrádají smysl. Edwin mě upozorní, že za jedním ze sloupů se něco mihlo a snad je tam i vidět část boty. Do toho povídám že by to snad mohlo být i náš známý LARIS CLAY načež jsem EDWINEM umlčen. Z poza jednoho ze sloupů vystupuje menší zavalitá postava a nám známý hlasem povídá. Tak jsme si oddechli, že jste jen to vy. Jak jste se sem u všech čertů dostali? Tady nemáte co pohledávat. No koneckonců je to stejně jedno, jste v pořádném maléru. Půjdete dobrovolně? Odevzdáte zbraně, nebo vás k tomu budeme muset donutit? Magistr MORKLIN Netoleruje žádné narušení těchto míst a svého soukromí. Postupně odevzdáváme naše zbraně postavě ze které se vyklubal známý Kapitán stráží LARIS CLAY. A ten nás odvádí po schodech do MORKLINOVI pracovny. MORKLIN Byl od pohledu naštvaný a velice podrážděný. A takovým směrem se vlastně točil i náš rozhovor. Tahle událost byla plná protikladů. My na jednu stranu rádi že jsme se konečně vymotali z toho prokletého podzemí a Mgr. nasraný, že mu někdo leze a zkoumá vyho domově. Z rozhovoru tedy alespoň mě vyplynulo, že něco zkrývá. Nevím zda ostatní upozornit a tak si to prozatím nechávám pro sebe, třeba se ještě najde příležitost se tomu podívat na zoubek. MORKLIN vyhrožuje, že nás nechá všechny pozavírat, nebo nás hodí před bránu napospas stoupencům očistného plamene. MORHAND jsem mu stále snaží vnutit lebky které jsme nalezli v podzemí, z nichž Patří jeho služebníkovi který hlídal bránu a druhá neznámému tvorů. MORKLIN se nás ptá co všechno jsme dole viděli A tak mu postupně odpovídáme. Návštěva čaroději přizná knihu a se zájmem se na něj ptá, ostatní tak zhruba popisujeme kam až jsme došli a co jsme viděli. Na MORKLINOVI je vidět známka úlevy, ale stejně nás chce vsadit do želez, nebo vyhodit před hradby. EDWIN vystupuje s podivnou historkou kde zmíní několik jmen a to MORKLINA zarazí. Copak asi ti dva mají společného? Po chvilce co EDWIN vyrukuje s příběhem si ho k sobě MORKLIN zavolá. Okolo nich se objeví možná ami hotová koule, která brání odezírání ze rtu U, nebo odposlechů jejich rozhovoru. Vlastně vidíme jakoby oba dva byli v mlze a divoce gestikulovali. EDWIN vychází z koule a MORKLIN jak se zdá změnil názor a nechává nás odpočinout s tím, že za soumraku musíme jeho věž opustit. Doplníme si zde tedy zásoby, zbraně. Já jsem se konečně dostal k dalšímu kladivu i když absolutně nedosahuje kvalit kladiva které jsem ztratil v boji se sirénami. Za soumraku opouštíme postraním oknem MORKLINOVU věž a Všerub se k blížíme podél pobřeží. Cestou narazíme na nám známý tábor plameňáků. Aby předci prokllejí toto hrůzné místo pod našima nohama opět praskne několik větviček a upozorní na nás jednoho fanatika. MORHAND Prozřetelně podává EDWINOVI oslepující granát a ten ho vrhá mezi fanatiky sedící okolo ohně. Jediný koho náš granát nezasáhl je ten který už míří k nám. Jo abych nezapomněl jeden z těch fanatiků sedících okolo ohně, musel asi zrovna mrknout a tudíž nebyl plně zasažen. A proto byl schopen něco hodit do ohně ze kterého téměř okamžitě vyšlehly vysoké a barevné plameny. Mezitím se k nám přiblížil fanatik očistného plamene, kterého jsme postupně a efektivně zlikvidovali. Mé nové kladivo okusilo první krev. Co nám zbývá? Stáhneme se zpět k věži? Pokusíme se pokračovat dál? Abych naše dobrodružství u MORKLINOVI věže nějak shrnul a ukončil, dali jsme se na ústup zpět ke věži, kde jsme si konečně mohli pořádně i když nepohodlně odpočinout. Z toho co nám MORHAND odvyprávěl, tak ten se vydal hledat vzácné bylinky a jiné vzácné ingredience. Našel nějaké kytky co nejdou sežrat, ale překvapil ho velký had. Nevím jestli si nedělal srandu, ale svůj souboj s hadem popsal jako pěknou taškařici. Popisoval to následovně: Jdu si takhle přikrčeně po útesu támhle kytka, tam kámen a najednou se přede mnou tyčí had. Jeho zbarvení a tvar hlavy značí, že je prudce jedovatý, ale ustoupit mu nechci. Jeho jed, zuby a kůže by mi mohly ještě dobře posloužit. Sundávám si plášť a beru do ruky milostný román, jak se ten cajdák jmenuje, jo Vášeň na hoře a jebnul jsem knihu po něm. Had tomuto románu uhnul ( asi není fanda těchto knih, nebo neumí číst ). Koukame na něj a nevěřícně kroutíme hlavami. A had se vrhl na mě, jedna otočka a pirueta spolu s popěvkem oléé zamotala hada do připraveného pláště. A po chvilce mu několikrát dopadla na hlavu milostná kniha Vášeň na vlnách. Ke konci prohlásil. Pak, že se nedají někomu vtlouct vědomosti do hlavy. Svojí příhodu zakončil citací z knihy Vášeň v lese, která sice moc nezapadla do vyprávění, ale ostatní pobavila pasáž o stojícím klacku. Po odpočinku, který většina prospala jsem taky otevřel oči a první věc co jsem uviděl byla obrovská hadí hlava. Co to, co herdek prdel dejte to pryč a MORHAND se šibalským úsměvem odkládá zdechlinou dál ode mě. Já mu blbec ještě poděkuji. Tyhle malé srandy a dobrá nálada mi trošku zmírňují bolest s stud po ztrátě rodinného kladiva a události v křesle v podzemí. Všechny po vykouknutí z úkrytu překvapení koukáme na vyhaslé ohně a liduprázdnou pláň, náš nepřítel je pryč. EDWIN navrhuje VALI aby se proměnila v albatrosaa letěla na průzkum. Jak jí řekl, tak udělala. Pohled na proměnu byl ŠOKUJÍCÍ. Z celého těla začalo rychle vykupovat peří, z rukou se udělali křídla a pohled na prsa ze kterých se line peří byl odpudivý. Ani nechci vidět co se jí děje JINDE. Co tedy pobavilo všechny okolo byl pokus o vzlet. Jako nemotorné ptáče, křídlo sem tam, noha místo křídla, krk pod nohama a následoval pád z útesu. Už se obáváme nejhoršího a to pádu do vln k těm bestiím sirénám. Ty zatím vidět nejsou, ale jak ty potvory znám a nenávidím nejsou daleko. Naše obavy opadly VALI se vznesla a i když jí dělá problém udržet směr letu, tak ona letí a přichází tomu rychle na kloub. Vyprávění VALI : Pocit to je úžasný, díky tomu výhledu zapomeneš na závratě i všechny starosti. Po vzlétnutí jsem zamířila prudce na jih jsem viděla asi 6 jezdců a několik desítek pěšáků s prapory královny. Odhadla jsem, že se blíží posily o které jsme požádali EALDREDA přes naši věrnou sovu BĚLKU. Rozhodla jsem se a viděla jsem roztroušené zbytky uctívačů očistného plameny které se táhnou dále na severovýchod. Pozorně jsem sledovala cestu až k palisádou obehnaném kopci se zhruba 15 až 20 stany z níž na nejvyšším bodě byl velký stan. V táboře uctívačů očistného plamene se nachází zhruba 6 lidí dva u brány a po páru u každého z ohnišť. Přestála jsem u velkého stanu. Podle hlasu se tam nachází další dvě osoby a navzájem se oslovují jmény CERIK a PROMETUS. Oba dva jsou udiveni jak je možné že tak rychle se k věži vydala pomoc od královny. Vyslechnu ještě nějaké detaily a podrobnosti ale v tu chvíli zasvítí slunce a můj stín v podobě Albatrosa se promítne na stěnu stanu. Následuje jen rána holý do Celty a Letěla jsem pryč. Už se pomalinku blížím k věži, když vtom si vzpomenu že mě SNORRI požádal, zda bych se nekoukla při pobřeží i po jeho kladivu. V místech kde se bojovalo se již kladivo nenachází. Rozšířila jsem tedy oblast pátrání a létám ve stále větších kruzích. Najednou vidím zhruba 500 m od břehu část moře které je tmavší než okolí. Letěla jsem blíž a zahlédla vrak lodi okolo kterého se hemžili sirény. klesla jsem níže. V okamžiku když jsem se přiblížila ke hladině jedna že sirén vylétla z vody a svým jedním drátem mne málem stáhla pod vodu, kde by se mnou byl konec. Doufám, že si to SNORRI nebude brát příliš osobně. Zkrvavená se vracím ke své skupině, kde jim říkám co vše jsem viděla a že si potřebuje nutně odpočinout. Zbytek družiny po celé 2 hodiny kdy byly MORHAND a VALI pryč odpočíval.Příchod našich a dusot kopit koní všechny nadzvedne a společně se jdeme podívat před bránu, kde nalézáme naše hladové koně i náš povoz. I na hradbách je slyšet vítězoslavný řev a objevují se prapory. LARIS CLAY náš známý Kapitán stráží se diví, co zde ještě děláme. Povidáme mu o naší noční bitce a on na to myslel jsem, že s tím máte co dočinění. Já mu říkám, vidíš posily přišly, jak jsme říkali.. Poté se LARIS již zdraví s příchozím rytířem v těžké plátové zbroji. Rytíř se představí jako BOREK z VOLESA. Jeho otázky jsou rychlé a konkrétní. Po nějaké té chvilce se už pomalu otáčí, protože je hrozba zažehnána. Když ho zastavujeme prozože víme kam stoupenci očistného plamene odešli. Ptá se co s tou informací zamýšlíme udělat, kdy téměř sborově řekneme zabít CERRIKA DONDARIONA zastaví se a nabídne nám pomoc. SNORRIHO MYŠLENKY : VALI se šla chudák svalit do vozu, je vyčerpaná a zraněná. Ještě nevím jak ji laskavost vrátím. Ale je to moje hanba, že byla zraněna při snaze mi pomoci a snad jsem v očích předků a družiny neklesl příliž hluboko. Tuto laskavost ji vrátím to přísahám a nebudu se ptát, prostě udělám co bude chtít. Tak přísahám. Součást pomoci BORKA jsou podivné a zřejmě vzácné lektvary a tři rytíři na koních, kteří se dobrovolně přihlásily k naší výpravě. Lektvary jsou plné životní síly. Každý z nás dostane jeden. Jen já se svého lektvaru vzdávám ve prospěch VALI. Jsem totiž trpaslík, válečník musím něco vydržet a navíc VALI dlužím. Konečně po několika dalších minutách vyrážíme vstříc bitvě. A CERRIKA DONDARIONA vyzkoušíme z jeho údajného přežívání poprav a zabití. Rychle cváláme a někdy po hodině jízdy slyšíme z dálky tlumený hlahol stoupenců očistného plamene. Za další asi dvě hodiny vidíme stoupající kouř a sesedáme z koní. Dále jdeme pěšky. VALI nás vede přímo na hranici lesa k mítině, na které se nachází malá vyvýšenina obehnaná palisádou. Obhlídneme situaci a odhadujeme, že budeme mít čas na plánování i samotnou akci ještě tak 2-3 hodiny po setmění. Koně jsme asi hnali pěkně. Náš plán je následující. Jdeme usnout hlavu této bestie, zabijeme CERIKA DONDARIONA a jeho čaroděje. Plebs fanatiků se snad rozprchne po smrti svých velitelů, nebo začne mezi sebou bojovat o moc. Za soumraku EDWIN potichu vyleze k velitelského stanu a uváže naše lana za stanové kolíky. Hluboko zatlučené stanové kolíky výborně poslouží jako kotva. Já mám i malou kotvičku, kterou v případě nouze hodlám použít. Jako diverze poslouží rytíři od BORKA. A na smluvený signál ( řev medvěda ). Se dá vše do pohybu. __FORCETOC__ Category:Thuren Category:Korespondence